


Soon Enough

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. It is said that looking into the eyes of your soulmate for the first time provokes this feeling that most can only describe as “coming home”. No one knows who their soulmate is until they look them in the eye.However, there are rumors that those who suffer hardships dream, or rather a vision, of their soulmate before meeting. Almost as if it is a reminder of the good things to come and to give them a reason to keep living.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a soulmate. It is said that looking into the eyes of your soulmate for the first time provokes this feeling that most can only describe as “coming home”. No one knows who their soulmate is until they look them in the eye. 

However, there are rumors that those who suffer hardships dream, or rather a vision, of their soulmate before meeting. Almost as if it is a reminder of the good things to come and to give them a reason to keep living. 

Most disregard those rumors. 

Spencer Reid is not most. 

~*~*~*~*~

_ Spencer trudged home. It was dark, both outside and in his own mind.  _

_ He kept seeing the faces of the bullies who had stripped him and tied him up and left him to rot.  _

_ And now he had to come up with a lie for his mother as to why he was so late. She couldn’t know the truth. Nothing she could do would make it better. It would be better if she didn’t know.  _

_ He quickly unlocked the door as he mentally prepared his lie. Yet, he didn’t need it. She didn’t even notice he was late.  _

_ He cried as he laid in bed. Maybe they were right. Maybe he was pathetic. Maybe he should just-  _

_ With those terrible thoughts plaguing him, he fell asleep. Exhausted from the long day.  _

_ The first thing he saw was a bookcase in front of him. Shelves filled with volumes he had already read, and ones he wanted to read.  _

_ Upon looking around, he noticed he was in a strange apartment, and on the couch near him appeared to be a….grown up version of him?  _

_ Spencer was very confused. That version of him must've been thirty years old. However, his messy hair and the stacks of books surrounding him made Spencer sure it was grown up him.  _

_ Of course. I’m dreaming about myself alone and surrounded by books. They were right. I’m too much of a freak for anyone to ever love.  _

_ “Spencer?” a voice called from another room.  _

_ Dream Spencer seemed to hum in acknowledgement before setting down his book to watch her enter the room.  _

_ “Are you ready for dinner?” she leaned in the doorway. Her hair was still wet from probably taking a shower, and she was wearing a t-shirt and Doctor Who pajama bottoms. _

_ “Yeah. Let me guess, Thai food?” dream Spencer grinned as he rose from the couch to approach her.  _

_ “From my favorite place?” the woman asked, smiling widely as she wrapped her arms around dream Spencer’s shoulders.  _

_ Dream Spencer rolled his eyes at this request, but still pulled her into a casual embrace, “You know they don’t deliver.”  _

_ “And I’m already in my pajamas, soooo…” she trailed off, giving him a look much akin to a puppy begging for well, anything.  _

_ “You’re lucky I love you.” dream Spencer chuckled before leaning in to kiss her.  _

_ She giggled into the kiss and replied, “I know.”  _

_ Dream Spencer pecked her on the lips once more before exiting the apartment.  _

_ “You will tell me about it one day. What happened to you.” her voice was quiet, making Spencer question whether she was talking to him. He got his answer when she turned to look at him, “You’re also going to tell me about this dream too.” _

_ “Who are you and why am I dreaming of this?” Spencer croaked out, still rather confused.  _

_ “I’m your soulmate, Spence.” she smiled warmly at him, “And this is to show you how your life will turn out. Bullies don’t last forever. It will get better.”  _

_ Spencer’s eyes filled up with tears and his soulmate pulled him into a comforting hug.  _

_ “I don’t know if I can make it this long.” he cried softly, “I don’t have anyone.”  _

_ “I know. But I promise. You will soon. You’ll have friends, and a family. Just please hang in there for me. Can you do that?” she soothed him.  _

_ Spencer took a deep breath and looked up at her, nodding. _

_ “Good.” she smiled, “I promise, love, you’ll find me soon enough.” she gently kissed his forehead.  _

_ With that he woke up, feeling well rested and able to face his classmates again.  _

~*~*~*~*~

He never told anyone about the dream. He figured it could have been just his subconscious telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. 

However, the woman in his dream was right. Life did get better. He survived long enough to make it to his dream job. He made some great friends who became his family. He was glad he never gave in and did what his bullies had suggested long ago. 

He laughed at some story Morgan was telling him. They had just left a coffee shop and were heading back to the BAU. Spencer was about to reply, when he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. 

She looked familiar, and his perfect memory told him why. 

Without a word, he handed Morgan his coffee and ran ahead to catch up with her. 

He hoped it was her. He was tired of waiting. Waiting for them to bump into each other. 

“Excuse me.” he said as he tapped her arm, holding a breath. 

When she turned around, the first thing he noticed was her eyes. Then he felt it. That indescribable feeling many had tried to describe before. It was kind of like coming home. It was safe. It was warm. It was filled with so much promise.

“I dreamt of you.” he whispered, the air escaping his lungs. 

“I dreamt of you too.” she replied, giving him that smile he had waited almost twenty years to see again.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone has a soulmate. It is said that looking into the eyes of your soulmate for the first time provokes this feeling that most can only describe as “coming home”. No one knows who their soulmate is until they look them in the eye. 

However, there are rumors that those who suffer hardships dream, or rather a vision, of their soulmate before meeting. Almost as if it is a reminder of the good things to come and to give them a reason to keep living. 

~*~*~*~*~

_ You took a deep breath as you laid in bed. You had been doing so well for so long. You thought you were doing a good job at managing your emotions. But, somehow when you woke up this morning, you felt that bottomless, numbing pit. You were kind of glad you didn’t have school today, because you knew getting out to bed would be hard.  _

_ Most of your day was spent staring at the ceiling blankly. The sinking, empty feeling just wouldn’t leave. You couldn’t focus on anything. You felt nothing. Well, that wasn’t true. You felt a sense of doom. Loneliness. You longed to be close to someone, but every time it happened, you would shut yourself off. Maybe it was because you knew you were undeserving of attention and… well, love. So, you just lied in bed, a useless pile of numbness and self-loathing.  _

_ What made matters worse, you knew that you had plenty of stuff you should have been doing. You should have been working on your term paper. God knows it was due soon, and you had barely started researching for it. But no, here you were. Useless, lazy, and pathetic.  _

_ You weren’t sure when or how you fell asleep, but you knew you were dreaming.  _

_ … _

_ The next morning, when you awoke you felt very refreshed, better than you had in years. You couldn’t really remember your dream, only flashes of hazel eyes and a voice whispering “Be there soon…”.  _

~*~*~*~*~

Yes, life did go on. You were accepted into your graduate program and had been making good progress. It had only been four or five years since your dream. You did tell a friend about it, but she laughed it off and said it was just wishful thinking. You didn’t really talk about it again after that. 

You kept your head down as you walked down the street. Today wasn’t a terrible day, but you just wanted to get home and relax. The last thing you wanted was to deal with people. 

“Excuse me.” you felt someone,  _ some guy _ , tap your arm. You sighed, of course fate wouldn’t make today easy for you. 

You turned around, plastering on a fake smile, but he didn’t notice it. His gaze was on your eyes. Suddenly, you felt yourself falling into his own.

You felt the breath return to your lungs after a century of looking into his honey eyes. You allowed the feeling to overwhelm you. To fill you. This was it. This was him. Your soulmate. He was real. He was here. It was all real...

“I dreamt of you.” he whispered, you were barely able to hear him, your heart pounding in your own ears.

“I dreamt of you too.” you replied, feeling a genuine smile cross your face. One you hadn’t felt in a long time.


End file.
